


The Forgotten

by Shadowfire23



Category: Original Work
Genre: lament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 06:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfire23/pseuds/Shadowfire23
Summary: A lament style poem.





	The Forgotten

The Forgotten 

 

This year. 

This is not a good year. 

I fear the cold fire

Inhabiting my heart. 

That it will escape

And burn me to ash 

From inside out 

Where l stand now. 

 

This…..This is

Not a pleasant time. 

Though the grass shimmers 

And the lily petals dance in the wind 

In the place where they first met 

 

My eyes see this beauty, 

This joy, 

Yet they unsee it in an instant 

All the same.

 

The yawning emptiness drags me down.

The barren scape

Torments my mind. 

Not even my favorite things 

Can pull me from

The sea, 

The mire, the fog. 

The ground is wet and cold 

So harsh and different.

Far from the warmth,

and comforts of home. 

 

I am lost in the sea. 

Because I am forgotten, 

And the forgotten are the ones lost. 

Whether in the sea, the mire, or the fog, 

The forgotten are lost.


End file.
